Corpse Party (PSP, iOS)
For the PC video game, see Corpse Party (PC). : For the 3DS video game, see Corpse Party (3DS). : For the manga, see Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Manga). : For the live action movie, see Corpse Party (Live Action Movie). Corpse Party, released in Japan as , is the remake of Corpse Party survival horror adventure game series created by Team GrisGris for the PlayStation Portable and iOS. The game was published by 5pb. and was released in Japan on August 12, 2010. It was localized by XSEED Games and released on November 22, 2011 in North America and on December 14, 2011 in Europe. It is known under the abbreviation BR in Japan and as CP overseas. This game has inspired light novels, fan book, web radios, and an amusement attraction. While it is mainly a port of the PC version, Corpse Party, it is also a remake of the original CORPSE-PARTY for the NEC PC-9801. Several changes were made from the PC version, such as enhanced background graphics, inclusion of CG event artwork, and professional voice actors. The PlayStation Portable game was followed by a sequel, Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, which was also released on the same system. An enhanced port of the game, titled Corpse Party was released for Nintendo 3DS system. Plot Corpse Party revolves around a group of students from Kisaragi Academy, and one of their teachers. They perform a charm called Sachiko Ever After as an attempt to cheer up one of their classmates who is transferring to another school. But suddenly a massive earthquake occurs and drags them into Heavenly Host Elementary School. What's even worse: they appear in completely different dimensions inside the school. While searching around the school, they find the corpses of the people who were trapped before them, along with the spirits of three children who are not willing to let them live. The students of Kisaragi Academy must unravel the mystery behind Heavenly Host, and escape from there. Gameplay Corpse Party is a linear survival horror adventure game with some role-playing elements. Players take control of a party of characters, either one to five characters, consisting of students Satoshi Mochida, Naomi Nakashima, Ayumi Shinozaki, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Yuka Mochida, Seiko Shinohara, or their teacher Yui Shishido. Players are tasked to explore the haunted school grounds, reunite with their classmates, and solve the mystery surrounding Heavenly Host. To fulfill this task, characters must interact with the environment and surroundings, such as picking up objects, talking to spirits, and inspecting documents, while avoiding enemy-like entities, particularly the three children spirits. Unlike other survival horror genres, playable characters are unarmed and are susceptible to many events. This introduces the game mechanic known as wrong endings. Wrong endings are activated when a character perform events irrelevant to the main storyline. As the story progresses, so do the number of possible wrong endings. These endings force players to be wary of their actions and decisions over the course of the game. Characters also possess Hit Points (HP), much like those in role-playing games. In two instances, it measures how much damage they can take before dying, and death can lead to a wrong ending. Characters The majority of the cast of characters are a group of students from Kisaragi Academy, along with their home room teacher. Main Characters The Girl in Red |desc12=A mysterious girl in a red dress that appears before Satoshi and the others. |img12= Sachiko101.png }} External Links PlayStation Portable * Official North American Site * Official Japanese Site iOS * Official North American Site * Official Japanese Site PlayStation Network * Official North American Site * Official Japanese Site * Official Japanese Site (PSN Edition) * Official Japanese Site (Limited Edition) Category:Games